


Bathroom Break

by TheyShouldFuck



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Adultery, Bathroom Sex, Co-workers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyShouldFuck/pseuds/TheyShouldFuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy fucks Danai in a bathroom. Takes place after filming the Richonne love scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Break

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Adultery fic. RPF.

The idea of kissing his co-star was something Andy, a happily married man, had thought about probably more than he should. Sure, his mom wanted the characters together, and so did he, but actually filming the scene had been arduous and that was what had Andy so tense thirty minutes after it was a wrap. 

She'd tasted better than he thought she would. God knows she felt better, too. Of course he'd been with one woman, his loving wife, for years. He loved his wife. He loved her dearly, but that didn't change the reaction his body was having to having spent the day on set filming all that kissing, filming lying in bed with Danai, naked, and having his hands on her bare ass. 

And what an ass. It was all firm and smooth and his fingers had twitched as he fought not to squeeze. How would he explain that? It sure as hell hadn't helped that as they'd tried to get into place, to tangle their legs as directed, he'd felt the soft curls of her pussy against his leg. Her hand over his sensitive nipple and her pussy against his leg and his hand on her ass, had made it damn near impossible not to get hard. 

Now he was here, in the bathroom, catching his breath. He looked in the mirror, feeling that stiffness in his dick that was gonna turn into a full-on boner. He considered gripping his cock in hand and just knocking it out. It was a problem of physiology, plain and simple. He'd get rid of it and go on.

The bathroom door rattled as someone firmly knocked. 

"Who is it?"

"Danai." 

He opened the door, intending to tell her he'd be right out, but she pushed her way in. He knew at once she didn't need to pee. The flush of her skin, the light sheen of sweat on her brow, the heat radiating off her body, the dilation of her pupils, all told him she was as worked up as he was. 

They should've talked. They should've said something to put a stop to the lust that ran rampant between them. Sure, he loved the story for Rick and Michonne, but it could only be fiction. It couldn't be real for them. They couldn't cross a line...

But they did. 

He didn't know who moved first, him or her, but a second later their lips were fused together in a kiss. Their tongues entwined, not in a TV kiss, but a real one, sloppy, wet, needy, feeling good. His cock was throbbing in time with his heart, which meant it was pounding pretty fucking hard. 

Their hands were everywhere. They didn't have any delusions that what they were doing was right, or that they were gonna stop, either. He shoved her against the sink before she turned him around, pushed, and he hit the toilet hard. Her fingers fumbled with his jeans, unzipping him and freeing his dick. She gripped his pulsing member and stroked him, getting him almost painfully hard. He stifled a moan as he pulled her pants down and helped her work her leg out. 

Her hardened nipples scraped against his chest. He shoved her shirt up, not even trying for gentle, which she obviously didn't want. When he suckled one of those stiff buds, rolled it around his tongue, she didn't hold back a sound of pleasure. 

Danai ground herself down onto his dick, slicking him with her juices, making him hot and slippery, and filling his senses with the heady, rich scent of her arousal. He wanted to put her on the floor and eat her, lick her slippery cunt and fill his mouth with her slick, sweet juices, but she slid herself onto him, making him forget conscious thought. 

"Fuck," he breathed. She dug her nails into his shoulders and grunted as she took him in. He felt her clench him inside before she rolled her hips. Andy closed his eyes. New smell, new feel, new pussy. Pussy he'd wanted to bury himself in since meeting Danai. Now it was happening and it was better than he could imagine. She was rolling her hips, squeezing him, pushing him toward climax. Her eyes locked with his and that made it even more intense. She moved faster on him until he responded by adjusting his feet, getting his balance, and then meeting her thrusts, pushing up into her, feeling her getting wetter around him. 

The hard clench of her walls was his undoing. She gushed, soaking him, and he came, unable to hold back, his cock pulsing as he came as deep inside her as he could get. She soon collapsed against him and he held her steady as they caught their breath. 

Now that it was over, their lusts satisfied, she blushed and stood up. She fixed her clothes and peeped outside. The coast was clear. She gave him one final, bashful glance before she stepped out, leaving Andy a heap of boneless, sweaty satisfaction.


End file.
